Recently, an electric double layered capacitor receives attention as an electric storage device used for, for instance, a hybrid car, a wind power facility or the like, which is rechargeable quickly, as well as has a long charge-discharge cycle length.
The conventional type of the electric double layered capacitor cell disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-203311A includes a bag-shaped soft case in which a plurality of positive electrodes and negative electrodes, and a separator are received together with an electrolytic solution to be laminated.
When this type of the electric double layered capacitor is mounted on a vehicle or the like, it is required that a plurality of the electric double layered capacitors are received in parallel in a hard case to form a capacitor module, which is connected to a substrate of a control circuit for unitizing.
However, the capacitor module needs a cooling system to circulate cooling air around the capacitor module by, for instance, an electric fan to ensure thermal radiation of the electric double layered capacitor received in the hard case, which results in increasing in complexity and growing in size.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to ensure a better cooling capability of a capacitor unit including a control substrate or the like.